The goal of this project is to study the biosynthesis, release, and metabolism of prostaglandins (PGs) and thromboxanes (TX) by pulmonary tissue and to relate altered PG biosynthesis, release, or metabolism to pulmonary diseases. Also of interest is to study PGs as early indicators of pulmonary damage induced by exposure to environmental agents. Emphasis is being placed on studying the biochemical mechanisms that control the release of PG precursors, unsaturated fatty acids, from lung phospholipids and, thus, partially controlling PG biosynthesis. Isolated perfused lung and tracheal ring cultures will be used in these studies. Detoxification of TX and the biological activity of TXA2 and PG will be studied.